Battle of the Hydaspes
), near the Hydaspes River (now Jhelum River). |result=Macedonian victory.Fuller, pg 198 Fuller, pg 181 HistoryNet | |territory=Alexander controls Punjab. |combatant1=Macedonian Empire Greek allies Persian allies Indian allies |combatant2=Paurava |commander1=Alexander the Great, Craterus, unlisted others| |commander2=King Porus, unknown others| |strength1=34,000 infantry, 7,000 cavalry,According to Arrian 5.14, 6,000 foot and 5,000 horse were under Alexander's command in the battle.Fuller estimates a further 2,000 cavalry under Craterus' command. |strength2=20,000,Plutarch 62.1: 30,000Arrian 5.15 or 50,000Diodorus 17.87 infantry, 2,000 - 4,000 cavalry, 200 war elephants,Curtius 8.13.6Metz Epitome 54 1,000 chariots.Plutarch 60.5 |casualties1=80,Arrian, 5.18 (80 phallangitai, 10 Horse archers, 20 Companion Cavalry and 200 other cavalry) 700Fuller, pg 199 or 4,000Green infantry killed, 230 Arrian, 5.18, gives a total of 310 Macedonian and allied losses. - 280 cavalry killedDiodorus 17.89.3 |casualties2=12,000 killed and 9,000 captured,Diodorus 17.89.1-2 or 23,000 killed,Arrian 5.18 including elephants and chariots.| }} The Battle of the Hydaspes River was fought by Alexander the Great in 326 BC against the king Porus (Pururava in Sanskrit) on the banks of Hydaspes River (the Jhelum) in the Punjab region of ancient India, near Bhera now in Pakistan. The kingdom of Paurava of King Porus was situated in the part of Punjab which is now part of modern day Pakistan (Pakistani Punjab). The Hydaspes was the last major and most costly battle fought by Alexander.Peter Connolly. Greece and Rome At War. Macdonald Phoebus Ltd, 1981, p. 66 King Porus and his men put up a fierce resistance against the invading Macedonian army which won the admiration and respect of Alexander.Fuller, p. 198. Although victorious, Alexander's exhausted army mutinied soon after, when he made plans to cross river Hyphasis, and refused to go further into India. After some short, yet victorious campaigns against Indian tribes residing along the Indus, securing his rule and founding cities that would serve as outposts and trade centers, Alexander would return to Babylon. Location The battle took place on the east bank of the Hydaspes River (now called the river Jhelum, a tributary of the river Indus) in the Punjab province of Undivided India. Later, Alexander founded a city on the site of the battle, which he called Nicaea; as long as this city has not been discovered, any attempt to find the ancient battle site is doomed, because the landscape has changed considerably. For the moment, the most plausible location is just south of the city of Jhelum, where the ancient main road crossed the river, and where a Buddhist source indeed mentions a city that may be Nicaea. The identification of the battle site near modern Jalalpur/Haranpur is certainly erroneous, as the river, in the ancient times, meandered far from these cities.P.H.L. Eggermont, Alexander's campaign in Southern Punjab (1993). Background After Alexander defeated the last of the Achaemenid Empire's forces under Bessus and Spitamenes in 328 BC, he began a new campaign to further extend his empire towards the east and into the rich lands controlled by Indian princes 327 BC. Alexander's army is estimated at about 41,000 or 46,000, although larger numbers Harbottle estimates as high as 135,000 soldiers in total. have been proposed, due to unnumbered Asiatic contingents that seem to have accompanied his main force. The main train went into modern day Pakistan through the Khyber Pass, but a smaller force under the personal command of Alexander went through the northern route, taking the fortress of Aornos (modern day Pir-Sar, Pakistan) on the way, a place of high mythological significance to the Greeks, as, according to legend, Herakles had failed to occupy it, when he had campaigned to India. In early spring of the next year, he combined his forces and allied with Taxiles (also Ambhi), the King of Taxila, against his neighbor, the King of Hydaspes. Motives Alexander had to subdue King Porus in order to keep marching east. To leave such a strong opponent at his flanks would endanger any further exploit. He could also not afford to show any sign of weakness if he wanted to keep the loyalty of the already subdued Indian princes. Porus had to defend his kingdom and chose the perfect spot to check Alexander's advance. Although he lost the battle, he became the most successful recorded opponent of Alexander. Pre Battle Maneuvers Porus drew up on the south bank of the Jhelum River, and was set to repel any crossings. The Jhelum River was deep and fast enough that any opposed crossing would probably doom the entire attacking force. Alexander knew that a direct crossing had little chances of success and thus tried to find alternative fords. He moved his mounted troops up and down the river bank each night, Porus shadowing him. Eventually, Alexander used a suitable crossing, about 27 km (17 miles) upstream of his camp. His plan was a classic pincer maneuver. He left his general Craterus behind with most of the army, while he crossed the river upstream with a strong contingent, consisting, according to Arrian of 6,000 foot and 5,000 horse, though it is probable that it was larger. Craterus was to ford the river and attack if Porus faced Alexander with all his troops, but to hold his position if Porus faced Alexander with only a part of his army. Alexander quietly moved his part of the army upstream and then traversed the river in utmost secrecy. He mistakenly landed on an island, but soon crossed to the other side. Porus perceived his opponent's maneuver and sent a small cavalry and chariot force under his son to fight off Alexander, hoping that he would be able to prevent his crossing. Alexander had already passed, and easily routed his opponent, the chariots in particular being impeded by the mud near the shore of the river, with Porus' son among the dead. Porus understood that Alexander had crossed to his side of the river and hasted to face him with the best part of his army, leaving behind a small detachment to disrupt the landing of Craterus' force, should he try to cross the river. Battle When Porus reached the point where Alexander's army was arrayed, he deployed his forces and commenced the attack. The Indians were poised with cavalry on both flanks, their center being comprised by infantry with elephants towering among or before them in equal intervals. The elephants caused much harm to the Macedonian phalanx, but were eventually repulsed by the dense pikes of the phallangitai, wreaking much havoc upon their own lines. Alexander started the battle by sending horse archers to shower the Indian left cavalry wing. Then, he led the charge against the weakened Indian wing. The rest of the Indian cavalry galloped to their hard pressed kinsmen but at this moment, Coenus's cavalry contingent appeared on the Indian rear. The Indians tried to form a double phalanx, but the necessary complicated maneuvers brought even more confusion into their ranks making it easier for the Macedonian horse to conquer. The remaining Indian cavalry fled among the elephants for protection, but the beasts were already out of control and would soon retreat exhausted from the field, leaving the rest of Porus's army encircled by the Macedonian horse and phalanx. At this time, the phallangitai locked their shields and advanced upon the confused enemy. Porus, after putting up a brave fight, surrendered and the battle was finally over. According to Justin,Justin, Epitome of Pompeius Trogus, 12.8 during the battle, Porus challenged Alexander, who charged him on horseback. Alexander fell off his horse in the ensuing duel, his bodyguards carrying him off and capturing Porus. Macedonian losses in the battle of Hydaspes were severe, in comparison to all other major battles he gave. Arrian amounts the losses to 310 and Diodorus to about 1.000, a large number for a victor, yet not improbable, considering the partial success of the Indian war elephants. Indian losses amounted to 23.000 according to Arrian, 12,000 dead and over 9,000 men captured according to Diodorus. The last two numbers are remarkably close, if it is assumed that Arrian added any prisoners to the total Indian casualties. Aftermath depicting Alexander and Porus during the Battle of the Hydaspes.]] The bravery, war skills and princely attitude of Porus much impressed Alexander, who allowed him to rule Hydaspes in Alexander's name. Wounded in his shoulder, standing at over 1.8 m (6 feet) tall, but still on his feet, he was asked by Alexander how he wished to be treated. "Treat me, O Alexander, like a king" Porus responded.Rogers, p.200 Alexander would indeed treat him like a king, allowing him to retain his kingship. The Macedonian regent founded two cities, one at the spot of the battle called Nicaea (Greek for Victory) in commemoration of his success and one on the other side of the Hydaspes called Alexandria Bucephalus, to honor his faithful steed, which died soon after this battle. In 326 BC, the army of Alexander the Great approached the boundaries of the Magadha. His army, exhausted from the continuous campaigning and frightened at the prospect of facing yet another gigantic Indian army, demanded that they should return to the west. This happened at the Hyphasis (modern Beas), the exact spot being believed to be at 'Kathgarh' in Indora tehsil of Himachal Pardesh with nearest rail head at Pathankot, Punjab). Alexander finally gave in and turned south, along the Indus, securing the banks of the river as the borders of his empire. Notes References Modern *Fuller, John (1960). The Generalship of Alexander the Great. New Jersey: De Capo Press. *Green, Peter (1974). Alexander of Macedon: A Historical Biography. *Harbottle, Thomas Benfield (1906). Dictionary of Battles. New York. *Rogers, Guy (2004). Alexander: The Ambiguity of Greatness. New York: Random House. Ancient *Diodorus Siculus (90-30 BC). Bibliotheca Historica. *Quintus Curtius Rufus (60-70 AD). Historiae Alexandri Magni. *Plutarch (75 AD). The Life of Alexander the Great, Parallel Lives. *Arrian (early 2nd c. AD). *Metz Epitome. External links *Hydaspes (Jhelum) *Battle of Hydaspes River animated battle map by Jonathan Webb Hydaspes River Hydaspes River Category:Ancient Greeks in Asia Category:Ancient India Category:326 BC Category:History of South Asia Category:History of Pakistan ar:معركة هيداسبس bs:Bitka kod Hidaspa bg:Битка при Хидасп ca:Batalla del riu Hydaspes cs:Bitva u Hydaspés de:Schlacht am Hydaspes es:Batalla del Hidaspes fr:Bataille de l'Hydaspe hr:Bitka kod Hidaspa it:Battaglia dell'Idaspe mk:Битка кај Хидасп ml:ഹൈഡാസ്പസ് യുദ്ധം ms:Pertempuran Sungai Hydaspes nl:Slag bij de Hydaspes ja:ヒュダスペス河畔の戦い no:Slaget ved Hydaspeselven pl:Bitwa nad rzeką Hydaspes pt:Batalha de Hidaspes ru:Битва на Гидаспе sr:Битка на Хидаспу sh:Bitka na Hidaspu fi:Hydaspesjoen taistelu sv:Slaget vid Hydaspes